Queen's Place (BEING REWRITTEN)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Meara Queen is a lone and mysterious spirit who gets caught up in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Joining in on the adventures he has with his friends, she fights not only to find her place in the world but to regain the love of a long lost friend. Will she be able to finally understand why her life happened the way it did? Or will it all fall apart in her search for a home?
1. Prologue: Meeting Akuryou

**Prologue: Meeting Akuryou (905 Words)**

The street was cold and dark as the shadowed figure of a girl walked. The sound of her heels clicking against the cement echoed off the shrouded buildings. Mist wafted up from the sewers and gray clouds hid the night sky from view. The crescent moon could barely be seen beyond the clouds. The obscured frame of a beastly demon was well hidden from the girl's sight but not from her mind and senses.

She kept walking despite the urge to turn around and kill the beast. She had picked up the Hollow's reiatsu awhile back when she had first turned onto this badly lit street. The only reason keeping her from attacking was the fact that there were still people around. Homeless folks slept in the alleyways that were nestled between the shop buildings, and a few drunks stumbled by every once in awhile.

She kept her eyes forward but pulled her cloak tighter. The silver emblem that pinned the cloak on was engraved with cherry blossoms. She hated the feeling of being followed. It was like a cold, clammy hand was snaking its way up her spine, ready to grab the back of her neck and thrash her about. The girl could have sworn the Hollow growled lightly from behind her. They finally reached an open field. The kids around town would usually practice their soccer skills here. She turned on her heel to find a gigantic white mask in her face.

Sharp, white teeth gleamed in the faded light, and the gray skin shifted as the Hollow moved his leg to balance himself. "I'm glad you stopped," the Hollow said. His voice was deep and scratchy, one you would expect from a sociopathic murderer. "I was growing tired of this hunt." His breath created a foul smelling mist as he spoke and breathed.

"I'm sorry that I'm so boring," the girl replied. She rested a hand on the sword that hung from her hip. "But I assure you that you'll never have to be so bored again." A crisp wind blew across the field. Her short, blonde hair was brushed back with the breeze. The Hollow backed away from her at her words, as if angered.

"You don't have the power to defeat me!" The Hollow reared onto its back legs and let out an ear-shattering neigh. She realized then that the Hollow was very similar to a horse. The Hollow leapt forward with its fangs bared and nostrils wide. In the blink of an eye, she pulled the sword free from its sheath and blocked the feeble attack. The Hollow howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. Black blood poured from a large diagonal cut that stretched across the Hollow's mask. "How?" the Hollow asked weakly. Its body was already dissolving, ready to travel onto the next life. "How could a Human like you defeat an Adjuchas like me? I am so pitiful."

"Yes, you are pitiful," the girl commented. She squatted in front of the Hollow. Its blood red eyes stared into her blue ones, defiantly fighting to stay alive. She reached out and patted the matted, black mane. The Hollow growled and attempted to scoot away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy Human," the Hollow growled. Half of its body was gone.

"If you'll listen, I do have an offer for you." When the Hollow didn't respond, she continued. "Why don't we join forces? Together, we'll both become powerful and neither of us will die any time soon. Think of it as a way to save your oh-so-pitiful life." The Hollow still didn't say anything, but his ear twisted forward, listening. She scoffed and said, "If you don't want to live, it won't affect me any." She stood up and began to walk away. She sheathed her sword and dusted herself off.

"Wait!" the Hollow nickered, although it came out like a hiss. She stopped and turned back to face the Hollow. "What-What did you have in mind?" Only the head and neck remained now, and she knew she would have to move quickly.

"Let me have your reiatsu," she said, kneeling in front of the Hollow again. The Hollow seemed to hesitate but let her have it after a tense moment. The rest of the Hollow's body finally dissipated but not into the next world.

The girl felt a new presence set itself into her mind. " _Well done, Human. I didn't expect you to be that skilled in Soul Transfer,"_ the Hollow said from the confines of her mind. He sounded oddly disappointed.

"I suppose I should give you my name if we're going to be together for a while," the girl mused aloud while standing again. "Meara Queen. What's your name?" When the Hollow didn't respond, she asked, "You have a name, don't you?"

" _Akuryou,"_ he replied. " _My name is Akuryou."_ He then receded into the darkest depths of her mind, apparently done with any conversation.

Meara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _I hope he's not always this moody,_ she thought. She then looked up towards the sky. The clouds were beginning to clear as the sun was just peaking over the horizon. _It looks like it'll be a beautiful day._


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Past Relations (1,402 Words)**

Meara wiped the sweat from her brow as the hollow she just killed dissipated into the next life. It was nearing Halloween, and undead spirits seemed to make a greater number of appearances which meant more time was needed to hunt them down. The sun was just now reaching its zenith, and she had been on the hunt since well before dawn.

" _You should rest, Lady Queen,"_ her Zanpakutou, Oto Koujou Kaminari, said. He was very soft spoken, yet Meara had no trouble hearing him in her mind. " _There are others in this town who will handle the hollows."_

"Yes, but that Substitute Shinigami and his friends are only in Secondary School. Education is important, Oto." Meara had met Ichigo Kurosaki when he had fallen into her after being thrown back by a fiercely strong hollow. The boy had apologized but then freaked out because she could see his Shinigami form. After running from him and leaving him to deal with the hollow, she hung around him more often.

She found many interesting facts about the Shinigami boy. He had two sisters, a rowdy father who owned a clinic, multiple friends who also had strong reiatsu, and that he was always running from his classes to deal with hollows. That was the main reason why she kept hunting.

" _The brats will be out of school soon anyways,"_ Akuryou said. He made an appearance every once in awhile, especially when he could insert a snide comment into a conversation. " _Then the little green dragon can take his long_ deserved _nap."_

Oto stayed quiet, never being the one to argue, especially with Akuryou. The hollow always found a comeback, so Oto could never win. "Stop harassing him, Akuryou," Meara scolded after a moment. A hollow's disappearing reiatsu had her attention divided and distracted.

" _Stop harassing him, Akuryou,"_ he mocked before fading back into the depths of her mind.

" _Do not worry about me, Lady Queen. His foul words and ways will never tarnish the pride of a dragon,"_ Oto said. She saw him sit up proudly within her Inner World. His nose was stuck into the air, and his wings glistened in the sunlight that shone down from within. Meara fought to contain an exasperated sigh.

 _Sometimes all I can do is worry,_ she thought, knowing full well both could hear her.

* * *

Meara watched as the school kids made their way out of Karakura Secondary. She easily pinpointed Ichigo and his friends with his bright orange hair. She jumped down to greet them when they were nearly beneath her.

"Oh!" Orihime Inoue jumped back in surprise before giggling with a wide smile. "Hello, Meara. You startled me."

"Good afternoon, Miss Queen," Uryuu Ishida greeted coolly. He still wasn't very friendly despite knowing her for about three months now.

The big, Mexican fella who followed the group around, she had learned his name was Chad, nodded and gave a grunt. She nodded politely in return.

"Nice of you to join us, Meara," Ichigo said. He seemed annoyed. "I was beginning to think you would never come down from that tree." He stuck his pinkie finger into his ear as he spoke, obviously trying to grate her temper.

"As if you knew I was in that tree. I can stay in any tree I please, Ichigo," she replied. While glaring at him, she gave her greetings to Rukia Kuchiki, and she returned them swiftly.

After meeting Ichigo for the first time, she had met his friends with his unwanted assistance. She didn't want to, so he basically dragged her over to meet them all at school without her gigai. Meara wasn't nervous; she didn't care if they liked or accepted her, but what astonished her was the fact that they didn't seem to mind that she was an Ex-Shinigami or a spirit and could see her spirit form. She knew they all had reiatsu, mainly from being around Ichigo for so long, but she didn't think it would be strong enough to see her clearly.

She and Rukia got along almost immediately. They had a similar family style back in Soul Society. Meara and her talked and gossiped for hours at a time. Most of the time was spent on Meara's past, or at least the parts she didn't mind giving away. Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, was the Captain of the Sixth Division. He and Meara grew up together, both being from Noble Families and were friendly towards each other. At one point, they were supposed to get married, but the other Noble Families thought that would make the two families more powerful than the rest. It might have started a civil war if it had continued; however, nobody's life would be at risk as it would be more of a cold, political war.

This, of course, made Byakuya's relationship with her somewhat awkward. It only worsened when Meara was banished from Soul Society. She wasn't entirely sure if he still loved her or not. It was hard for him to move on from Hisana, his past wife. Meara told Rukia nearly everything except the fact that Hisana was Rukia's sister. Byakuya had asked her to keep it from her, and she intended to despite her feelings.

She was still unsure of why she was banished, but she was sure that Kisuke Urahara, a simple candy salesman in the Living World, was somehow involved. When Meara was brought this to Rukia's attention, Rukia said that was unlikely. Meara still had her doubts however. His character was shady, and Meara thought that he used to be a captain. He hid most of his reiatsu, but her time spent with Byakuya had subconsciously trained her to detect absent or hidden reiatsu. It was strong and powerful, and Kisuke kept his rein tight over his Zanpakutou as well.

"Hey, Meara," Ichigo said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. "Get your head out of the clouds."

"My neck is not nearly long enough for my head to be in the clouds," Meara retorted back, laughing and pointing a finger at him.

"You always got a smart comment, don't you?"

"Always and forever." Meara smiled as she walked beside Ichigo and the rest of his friends. "I'm having a Christmas party if y'all want to come," she offered after a few moments of peaceful walking.

Orihime squealed with excitement and jumped up and down; her boobs bounced as she did so. "I'll bring so many wonderful foods! My stove and oven will be so tired by the time I'm done!" Meara could almost see the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sorry Orihime, but the food is going to be delivered by a local pizza store," Meara said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck with a hand. She hoped she hadn't upset the poor girl.

"Oh…" Orihime sighed. Her head lowered in sadness. Her normally bright eyes downcast. Meara knew she would be happy again in a few minutes, but she thought to at least give her _something_ to do.

"Actually, Orihime," Meara began with a finger on her chin, trying to look thoughtful. "I do need someone to help me make the desserts." She didn't see everyone's faces go pale at her offer.

"Oh, really?" She squealed with happiness and jumped up again. "Okay! I'll be over at your house a couple days before then. We've got a lot to do!" She walked off with Uryuu and Chad while waving goodbye. They all lived on the same street while Ichigo and Meara lived just houses down from each other. Rukia slept in Ichigo's closet despite Meara offering a guest room up at her place.

"You never told her when to come over nor when the party is," Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, I don't even know when the party is."

"How do you not have a date?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Meara said with a shrug of her shoulders. Glancing up towards the afternoon sun, she felt glad that Ichigo's friends, that were now her friends, were so friendly. Her mind wandered to thoughts of what the party would be like. _I wonder if Orihime is a good cook._


	3. Chapter 2: Cooking Disasters

**Chapter 2: Cooking Disasters (1,504 Words)**

A couple weeks past, and the schools had been out for Christmas break about a week when Orihime knocked on her door. Meara greeted her with a smile and welcomed her inside. She eyeballed the bags of groceries Orihime held in her hand with slight curiosity; Meara was originally going to use baking mixes that came inside little boxes.

"What do you have in the bags, Orihime?" Meara asked curiously.

"Oh! I have flour, chocolates, spinach, and-" Orihime continued to talk about the foodstuffs and then went on about how a man at the supermarket was trying to flirt with her as they got started. Meara could tell this was going take a while. Nodding her head when appropriate, Meara was only half listening. Her mind was filled with the voices of Oto and Akuryou.

" _I don't understand what you mean. Dragons don't like to hoard nor eat gold,"_ Oto said, sounding extremely displeased. " _Do you know how nasty that would be? Imagine sleeping and eating in your own feces. Money isn't very clean, y'know."_

Akuryou mocked him, " _Money isn't very clean, y'know."_ His voice was a little more high pitched as he did so.

 _Why must you two always argue?_ Meara thought tiredly.

" _I'm very sorry for troubling you, Lady Queen,"_ Oto apologized immediately with a bow. Inside the inner world that comes along with having a Zanpakutou, one can see the Zanpakutou's manifested form. Sadly, one can also see whatever other soul they may have consumed or transferred; Akuryou was standing a couple feet away from Oto.

" _Why must you always suck up to this woman?"_ Akuryou stomped a hoof at his statement as he tried to get Oto to argue with him. His horse-like body seemed to always be smoking. It was as if something was cooking under his skin. " _She should be sucking up to us since we lend our power to her!"_

" _Silence yourself, Hollow."_ A great ball of mist was blown from Oto's nose upon him exhaling.

"Uh, Meara?" Orihime uncertainly began. "Are you alright? You dazed out for a minute there."

Meara snapped back to reality. Oto and Akuryou fell silent. "Oh, yeah!" she said, startled. "Just thinking about stuff." She heard Akuryou snicker and then heard Oto telling him to be quiet. "How are things coming?" Meara quickly changed the topic.

"Great! I just put the-"

* * *

Night fell and before the girls knew it the midnight hour was close at hand. They had managed to bake many delicacies. Meara had quickly learned that Orihime's baking skills were fantastic, but she used many _odd_ ingredients.

Meara had been switching out the oddities for more traditional, and certainly more edible, ingredients all day. Her body was just as tired as her mind. Thankfully, Oto and Akuryou had been quiet throughout the hours gone by.

Orihime yawned suddenly which caused Meara to do the same. They laughed. "I didn't realize how late it was getting," she said. "I had fun today, Meara. We should do it again sometime."

"Yes, I look forward to it," Meara replied truthfully with a smile. She had fun despite all the ingredient trouble. She glanced at the time. "Why don't you spend the night here? I got some pajamas you can borrow."

"Oh, no. I couldn't be a bother to you." She put up her hands in mock surrender and shook her head no.

"Not at all. Come on." Meara motioned with her hand for her to follow. "The spare bedroom has been empty for a while, and I haven't gotten around to dusting it. I hope you don't have bad allergies."

"Nope," Orihime replied and giggled. "It's been awhile since I've had a sleepover." They entered the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. "I usually only have them with Tatsuki, but she's been so busy with her karate classes."

"Is she good?"

"Yep! She's always teaching me new moves. By her standards, I'm a blackbelt, whatever that means." She giggled again.

Meara began to laugh but stopped suddenly. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled with anticipation. Orihime was about to question her when Meara shouted, "Get down!" and pushed Orihime to the ground. Not a second later, a gigantic, clawed hand came crashing through the house. Hollow howls could be heard in the distance. Rubble fell from the broken roof as Meara got up. _Damn it,_ she thought with a growl. Orihime wasn't moving from her position on the floor, and a second hollow had swooped down to surround and corner them.

" _Lady Queen,"_ Oto's voice sounded from within her mind. " _It seems that Mr. Ichigo and Lady Kuchiki are fighting nearby. This is not a random event."_

" _Let's get 'em, Shinigami,"_ Akuryou encouraged gruffly.

"Yes," Meara agreed. A sheathed sword appeared in her hand. It was a beautiful green colour with a squared, bronze hilt. "Roar with all the rage of hungry binomials, Oto Koujou Kaminari."

A solid green and bronze crown appeared on Meara's head, and the ground rumbled softly. The hollows howled loudly and charged. " _ **Impaling Strike,"**_ Meara and Oto shouted together before she slashed the sword horizontally through the air. The roots from nearby trees and plants shot up from the ground and impaled the two beasts. They screeched as they dissipated into the next life.

" _Aww~,"_ Akuryou pouted. " _You didn't use my power."_

" _A brilliant job as always, Lady Queen. Our allies are approaching quickly,"_ Oto said, ignoring Akuryou's whining.

"Thank you, Oto." Meara sheathed the sword, and it disappeared right as Ichigo and Rukia arrived. Orihime was now standing, looking around and holding her head with her hand. Blood slowly dripped down her arm and cheek.

"What happened, Meara? Did you take care of the hollows by yourself?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia appeared at her house. "You're not injured are you?" Concern blanketed his features despite the fact that Meara could handle herself.

"Yeah, the hollows didn't stand a chance, and I'm fine."

"You're bleeding, Orihime," Ichigo suddenly stated, concerned, whilst going over to her. "You should see a doctor," he pointed out.

"Oh! I didn't even realize..." Orihime began

Rukia came over to Meara and Ichigo's conversation with Orihime faded into the background. "Well done with the hollows," she complemented.

"Thanks, Rukia," Meara replied. "Since you're here, I'm guessing that your battle also went well?"

"Ichigo is slow to get up when he's sleeping, but everything was easy once he was up. I hate not being able to fight, but I don't regret sharing my reiatsu with Ichigo." She looked down sadly before meeting Meara's gaze again.

"Yes, I can see how that would be troubling." Meara couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like if Oto wasn't by her side. He had been with her since before she could remember. Life before Akuryou was fuzzy it was that long ago. They stood in silence for a moment before Uryuu and Chad showed up.

"Well," Uryuu began gracefully. "I guess we didn't need to show up in the first place." He surveyed the scene while pushing his glasses up. "Ichigo, did you have to destroy Miss Queen's house?"

"I didn't do this," he bit back bitterly. He was obviously displeased that the Quincy would assume such a thing. "The hollows that attacked here did all this damage!"

"How unfortunate," Chad said. His tone was deep, like always, and seemed to be uncaring. Meara knew this wasn't true however.

"Indeed it is," Meara entered. "I suppose I'll just get a nearby motel room until this is all fixed." She kicked a piece of tile that had been broken as if to emphasize her point. It shattered into pieces before falling to dust.

"If it's alright with you, Miss Queen, you can stay at my place for a while," Uryuu offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Meara offered him a small smile.

Orihime waved goodbye as Ichigo walked her to his house/clinic. He was going to have his father look at her head and arm. Rukia left for Ichigo's closet, and Chad said he had to run to the grocery store before going home which left Meara alone with Uryuu.

She didn't exactly dislike him, but she didn't exactly like him either. He spoke as if he were better, or perhaps smarter, than everyone else, and it got on Meara's nerves. That, and she highly disliked the colour white which he wore all the time. _However, his place would certainly be better than any motel room,_ she thought glumly. _And it's free._ Starting the long walk towards his house, she prayed to God, _Please, don't let his entire house be white!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Unspoken Truth

**Chapter 3: The Unspoken Truth (686 Words)**

Meara stood on the porch that was laid out before his groundfloor apartment. She looked down at the rug that had the word 'Welcome' on it in finely embroidered black letters. It looked as if Uryuu had sewn it himself; he probably had.

Uryuu was currently opening the door. Upon hearing a click and seeing him move forward with her peripheral vision, she looked into his apartment before stepping in. He closed the door behind her and placed his keys into a small beautifully crafted, porcelain bowl that sat on a wooden stool.

Glancing around, she was surprised to find that the walls were actually a soft grey. A small kitchen was shoved into the back corner. A dark leather loveseat was laid before a flatscreen TV that was mounted to the wall. Various lamps and side tables were placed here and there. She breathed out a quick prayer in thanks for nothing being too pale in colour before following Uryuu to the depths of his apartment.

His hand lingered on a doorknob when she found him standing in the small hallway. "Before I allow you to stay here. I want you to answer me something," he said.

Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want to know?" She crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she waited for him to reply.

"Why is it that whenever you use that Zanpakutou of yours that I feel a Hollow's reiatsu mixed in with your own?" His question caught her off guard, and she had to blink a couple of time before it actually registered in her head.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you want to stay here or not?" he replied harshly. His patience was obviously running out. He roughly pushed his glasses up.

Meara glared at him for a couple moments before her facial features turned weary and a sigh escaped her lips. "His name is Akuryou, and I transferred his essence into my own being for both of our survivals." Her blonde bangs covered her eyes as she spoke.

"You willingly did it?" he asked. His voice held surprise, and his eyebrows shot up with it.

"Yes," she said coolly. Meeting his gaze, she asked, "Do I have a room or not?"

A moment of silence washed over them like a wave. The tension that hung in the air was thick enough to be cut through with a knife. "You do," he finally said when Meara thought her own patience would explode into anger. He opened the door, and it swung open slowly.

"You can't tell anyone," she said as he began walking away. She heard him stop, and Meara knew that he was studying her. She could feel his calculated eyes examine her as she stood there. For a brief moment, she felt as if she were naked, for his stare was so intense. The seconds that passed seemed like hours. "Alright." He then turned around and proceeded to enter another room. She assumed that it was his own bedroom.

Meara stood in the hallway a while longer, dumbfounded. _Is this guy serious?_ she thought. Her eyes watched the doorway he was gone through curiously. _He's just going to let this go?_

" _It seems that way,"_ Akuryou spoke, actually being pleasant for once. He was probably only being like that because the conversation was related directly to him. " _Stupid Quincy is probably lying."_ Never mind.

Meara stepped inside her own room and closed the door softly behind her. _I don't think so, Akuryou. He doesn't seemed to be the one to break his word._ Akuryou mumbled something incoherently before vanishing to the depths of her mind yet again. She sighed at the Hollow's antics. _Someone was going to find out eventually,_ she called to him, knowing he could hear her.

Setting Akuryou and Uryuu's question from her mind, she finally looked at the room. "This is _not_ my day," she grumbled with a scowl. Her mood had suddenly turned sour. Everything in the room was white.


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts in Your Head

**So, I know it's been a while, and I also know that this chapter is rather short. Sorry~ :( However, I'm going to try working on this story more considering Dernier: The Last is just flowing out of my fingers now. Until next chapter~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Thoughts in Your Head (1,026 Words)**

Meara sat on the decently sized bed with her legs crossed and her head down. Her blonde bangs hid her closed eyes. Her breathing was shallow, but she wasn't injured or ill. In fact, one could say she wasn't all there. Her mind was currently deep within her own inner world. Oto Koujou Kaminari stood before her in all his green and gold glory, wings spread wide. Akuryou's horse-like form seemed miniscule beside the great dragon beast. Despite this, the Hollow was currently having an argument with the bigger, more powerful spirit.

" _How do you know that all hollows are evil?!"_ Akuryou all but screeched. His head was craned upward to face Oto head-on. The dark smoke that always covered his hooves was snaking up his legs towards his body with every stomp of his hooves. He was furious.

Oto shook his head in what could've been annoyance. " _By definition, hollows are evil spirits bred from human souls that have been left in the Living World to live alone for eternity. That is how I know. Am I wrong, m'lady?"_ Both spirits looked in Meara's direction. She was currently stretched out on a rock trying to meditate, but it was difficult with the two of them arguing. She groaned and mumbled something incoherently. " _Very helpful, Lady Queen,"_ Oto said with slight sarcasm. His yellowish-gold eyes narrowed when Akuryou continued speaking, yelling to be more precise.

" _That can't possibly be true! I'm not alone here with you dimwits! Therefore;"_ Akuryou said, beginning to mock Oto's deeper voice, " _By definition, that most certainly means that not all hollows are evil spirits."_ His red eyes blazed in triumph as Oto fell quiet even though he knew the dragon was just tired of arguing. He'd take the silence as a victory.

Meara yawned from her position on the rock. A soft wind was blowing through the clearing they were all in. The trees around them rattled gently as if they wanted her to fall asleep. Clouds floated by and cast shadows onto the grass as they passed by the sun.

Her thoughts wandered as she watched the sky above. She wished her inner world consistent of caves so she wouldn't have to see the white clouds. Not that she had a problem with clouds, it was only the color that bothered her.

White reminded her of Byakuya Kuchiki. The raven haired man who stood taller than nearly everybody else. His mere presence made people feel insignificant and weak. Some would even say that he was one of the richest and most influential people in the entire Soul Society.

She used to love him. Hell, she still did, but every time she thought about returning to the Soul Society to see him logic would kick her in the face. The whole reason she had been exiled was because of Akuryou being a hollow. The whole reason why Byakuya turned his back on her at the Senkaimon was because of her 'adoption' of him.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to hate the Hollow. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to hate Byakuya either. She sighed, exhaling through her nose, when she suddenly felt a warmth rest itself on her stomach.

Oto had laid his head over her lower body. His yellowish-gold eyes bore into her blue ones. " _Your thoughts make the skies darken, m'lady,"_ he said quietly.

She hadn't realized that the entire sky had been blackened by dark gray clouds. "Sorry, Oto. You know what plagues my mind, so I know you understand," Meara replied. She reached out to rub a patch of scales that sat beneath the armor plating on his snout. Oto growled softly in appreciation.

" _Things may not be as dark as you think they are, Lady Queen. Love is not so easily broken. At least, not by some silly, argumentative Hollow."_

Meara sighed. "I don't see how they aren't dark. Byakuya gave me such a… dirty look upon seeing what I had done. I don't think we'll ever be the same again." She sat up to capture Oto's head into a hug. She buried her face into his scaled cheek. His whiskers tickled her skin as she did so.

" _You need to return to the living world now, Lady Queen. Mr. Ishida is knocking at the door."_

She gave his head one last squeeze to which Oto huffed gently at. "Thanks, Oto." As she closed her eyes and began her climb back to the real world, she heard him say something in reply.

" _You're welcome, Meara."_

Meara's eyes opened and focused on the door. "What is it, Uryuu?" She asked.

He opened the door. The hinges squeaked softly in protest. "I'm going to get some groceries for dinner. Did you need anything?"

She was taken aback by his question but hide her surprise behind a smile. "No, I don't." She didn't take him to be so kind, but she supposed it was only his nature to be polite to a house guest.

"Alright then. I'll be back shortly. If the neighbors bother you while I'm gone, throw some toilet paper through their back door. It'll keep them quiet for a while," he said calmly before walking away. The front door opened and closed with loud clicks.

"Toilet paper?" Meara asked aloud to herself.

" _Maybe the neighbors are short of it?"_ Oto offered.

She shrugged, not especially caring whether they made noise or not. She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. A couple minutes past before sleep invaded her mind like a warm blanket. Then she sensed a new yet oddly familiar pair of reiatsu entering the Living World.

 _Byakuya..._


End file.
